Roller Skating Party
by inuyashadeamon33
Summary: When Shuichi finds out NG is having a company party and he has to bring Eri. Will Eri go or does he have something else in mind?Disclamier: I don’t own Gravitation. I’m just borrowing characters from Maki Murakami.
1. Roller Skating Party

One day Shuichi, Hiro, and Suguru were talking about there most recent concert when K bursted in and said

"were having a company party at the local roller skating rink."

"What do you mean were having a company party?" asked Shuichi.

" Well Touma decided we needed company party's so he reserved the roller rink" replied K. 

"Why a roller rink?" asked Hiro

" well since Nittle Grasper will also be there and we need a lot of space so Touma picked the roller rink, replied K. "Oh" replied the band members. " And were all allowed to bring one person, and Shuichi make sure Eri comes okay" K said to Shuichi.

"Sure" replied Shuichi " but what if he says no?"

" Well tell him he has to deal with me if he says no, because Touma wants him to come to the party" replied K.

I wonder why Touma want's Eri to come? Wondered Shuichi.

Later that day  
Before Shuichi left he went to find Hiro. When Shuichi found Hiro he was about to leave on his motorcycle he told him to wait and asked him " If Ryuichi is going do you think he will invite Tatsuha to go with him?"

" Well that is a possibility because you know how Ryuichi feels about Tatsuha, and vice-versa so I think Ryuichi will ask Tatsuha to go with him" replied Hiro.

" Do you think he will go?" 

"Who" asked Hiro

" Eri" replied Shuichi. 

"Well I know the reason why Touma wants him to go to the party," said Hiro.

" Well what's the reason?" asked Shuichi.

"Sorry pal but I can't tell ya I promised Touma I wouldn't" replied Hiro.

"Oh well, see you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay bye" replied Hiro before he rode his motorcycle away towards his house.

Later Shuichi saw Suguru walking out the door towards his house.

"Bye, Suguru see you tomorrow"

"Oh, bye Shuichi see you tomorrow" replied Suguru.

" Well better go home" Shuichi turns around and walks off towards his house.


	2. Yuki's Plan

Back at Yuki's apartment

"Well Eri I believe this company party is the perfect opportunity to ask Mr. Shindo"

"But what happens if he say's no?"

" I know how much he cares about you there is no way he would say no."

" Well if you are so sure I will ask him during the couples skate during the party"

"I'll make sure the song they pick is perfect for this moment"

" Thanks Tohma"

" Don't forget to act like you don't want to go so he doesn't suspect anything"

" I won't forget. See you later Tohma"

Tohma's office

" See you later Eri" hangs up the phone. "This company party is going is going to be interesting after all, and I am sure Mr.  
Shindo is going to get the greatest surprise of his life".

Back at Yuki's apartment

" I really hope this all goes well because I don't know what I would do without him. He's going to be home soon I better get to writing, so he thinks I have been working all day, and not talking to Tohma"

5 minutes later 

"YUKI I'm home"

" Shut up you are giving me a headache"

" I'm sorry but I am just so happy"

" Why in the hell are you so happy?"

" Because we having a company party at a local roller rink, and i'm supposed to invite you"

" Why in the hell do you have to invite me I don't want to go" I really do but I will never tell him that.

" Because K said I had to, and he said if you don't agree you have to go you have to deal with him"

" Fine I'll go just so you would shut up"

" Oh thank you Yuki you made me so happy, I love you Yuki!"

" I know. Now shut up, so I can finish my damn book"

" Okay Yuki"

Next day at NG

" Eri said he would go to the company party"

" Damn that means I can't shoot him now"

" You mean he just said he'll go to the party" asked Suguru

" Yeah I mean it just isn't like him to say yes to a company party" replied Hiro

" Well no. At first he said he wasn't going to go. Then he changed his mind"

" Well every body lets get to work" yelled Sakano

" Okay" replied everbody

"We all just hope all goes well with what Mr. Yuki has planned for him" Hiro thought to him self


	3. Later That Day

Later That Day

" Well everybody that a wrap, you all can go home now" yelled K

" Yea we can go home now. And I can see Yuki!"

" Yes you can Shuichi, but don't forget the company party is this Saturday" replied Hiro

" I know that. Its not like i'm stupid or something"

" We know. But sometimes you can be a bit forgetful"

" But anyway, we need to get enough work done to release our new CD coming out in two months. That means no slacking off okay Shuichi" explained K while pointing a gun at Shuichi

" Okay I'll try not to"

" Good. Now go home!"

" Okay. Bye everybody see you tomorrow!"

" Bye Shuichi!"replied everybody

5 minutes later

" I really can't believe that something really amazing is about to happen to him" said Hiro

" Neither can I. Its just surprising that he would want to do this" replied Suguru

" Well he did put up living with him for so long, so I guess he decided to make it pernament" explained Hiro

" Yeah I agree. Besides Shuichi deserves this after all he went through to get Mr. Yuki to love him" agreed K

" Yes even though it can be hard not to tell him what Mr. Yuki is planning for him I still will never tell him" said Hiro

" Yes because if anyone does I'll shot them" replied K

" We know that!" everbody yelled

" Well lets all go home. See you tomorrow." explained Sakano

" Okay bye!" and everybody left to go home.

" This company party is going to be interesting" thought K.

" Yes I believe it will be" replied Sakano

Back in Thomas office

" Well Eri it seems Mr. Shindo doesn't suspect anything with you going to the party"

" Well that's good because usually he starts getting suspicious whenever I agree to do something"

" Yes I quite agree. Well Eri I will see you at the company party this weekend. Okay?"  
" Okay see you then" hangs up the phone "I really hope that brat doesn't find out"

Eri's apartment

" YUKI I'm home" runs up and hugs Yuki

" Let go of me I'm trying to get some work done for my next novel"

" Fine. I am going to order us some dinner okay"

" Fine but be quiet about it"

" Okay" runs to the next room

" This is going to be a real surprise for him that I am going to ask him to marry me" replied Yuki to himself " I hope it all goes well, and he says yes. Because without him I won't know what to do with my life".


	4. The Next Day

The Next Day

" Where is Shuichi?" asks K while pointing a gun at Hiro

" I don't know. Besides why are you asking me it's not like I know about everything" replied Hiro

" Well maybe he's just running late. It's not like this hasn't happened before' explained Suguru

" We all know that. But with party coming up I'm so worried we won't get enough work done to get our CD done" explained a panicking Sakano

" And what Mr. Yuki is planning for Shuichi I really hope they don't get in a fight again"

" Yes I agree with Hiro because if some thing happens between them I don't know if Mr. Yuki's plan will work with Shuichi being upset with him" agreed Suguru

" Well yesterday on the phone Eri said he would try to not get Mr. Shindo mad at him this week" replied Touma as he walked in the door.

" Good Morning Touma!" replied everybody

" He actually said that. This is going to interesting seeing Mr. Yuki trying to not get Shuichi upset with him this week before that company party tomorrow"

" Yeah because it's kind of easy to make Mr. Yuki get mad at him for some stupid thing that he did" replied Suguru

" I agree because Shuichi can be pretty stupid sometimes" Hiro replied

" Well I will see you all tomorrow at the party. I must go before Mr. Shindo gets here and suspects something" explained Touma

" One thing before you go Touma are you okay with what Mr. Yuki has planed for Shuichi?" asked K

" Yes I am. Besides I was the one who suggested he ask him at the company party didn't I?"

" Well yes. But I just wanted to make sure. Have a nice day Touma see you later"

" Bye everyone"

" Bye Touma"

5 minutes later

Shuichi comes in bursting through the wall…

" I'm sorry I'm late my alarm didn't go off because Yuki go mad at it, and though it at a wall and broke it"

" Really?" asked K while pointing a gun at him

" Yes! What were you all talking about before I got here?"

" Nothing lets get to work"

" Okay!"

With Nittle Grasper

" Well that went well"

" What went well Touma?" asked Noriko

" Talking to Bad Luck about what Eri has planed for Mr. Shindo" replied Touma

" Well I am happy for Shuichi he's a lucky kid"

" Yeah. Shuichi really lucky" replied Ryuichi while jumping around the room

" Yes he sure is" replied Touma

" I cannot wait until the party to see what will happen. I'm just so happy for Shuichi!" Yelled Ryuichi

" Neither can I" both of them replied.


	5. Next Day at the Party

Next Day at the party

" Well everybody it's time for the party, and the big surprise in store for Shuichi" Yelled K

" Yeah! I cannot wait till that happens it's going to be so exciting!" replied Ryuichi

" I cannot believe bro is going to actually ask him. I didn't think he had it in him" replied Tatsuha

" Yeah neither can we" everyone replied

" Yes it sort of amazed me that Eri actually wanted to do this. At least Mr. Shindo didn't find out" explained Touma

Everyone had arrived except Shuichi and Yuki. While everyone was waiting for them they put their skates on and went around the roller rink to pass the time.

" Were here!"

" Hey Shuichi!"

" Sorry were late"

" Why are you two late?" asked K

" Were late because this moron wouldn't wake up" replied Yuki

" Hey I am not a moron!"

" Of course your not. You just forgot about the party and tried to sleep in"

" Sorry guys"

" It's okay Shuichi" replied everyone

" Go get your skates on I will be there in a minute"

" Okay!"

" So Touma is everything going to go as planned?" asked Yuki

" Yes it is he has not found out about it at all. Right everyone?"

" Yes. We all made sure that he wouldn't find out" replied Hiro

" Well thats great you idiots actually did something right for once" replied Yuki

" Hey were not idiots" yelled Tatsuha

" Sure your not. So what time will this happen at?"

" Around 3:00. Is that okay for you?" asked Touma

" Yes. It's 12:00 now so we have 3 hours to make sure nothing goes wrong" replied Yuki

" Okay!"

" Come on Yuki. You need to get your skates on!" Yelled Shuichi

" I'm coming"

' This is going to be an interesting company party' everyone thought to themselves

AN: This is the guest list of who came

Guest List

Ryuichi Invited Tatsuha

Shuichi Invited Yuki

Hiro Invited Ayaka

Suguru came by himself

Noriko Invited her husband

Touma Invited Mika

Sakano was unwillingly arrived at gun point with K


End file.
